¿A la terecera va la vencida?
by leweline-hechicera
Summary: Ron ha reunido el valor necesario para sincerarse con Hermione. Pero no será tan fácil como parece. Vale,lo sé, lo mío no son los summaries ¡Dejad Reviews!HISTORIA COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! este es mi primer fic, asi q no seais mu duros xfa. Este fic ya ha sido publicado en diferentes webs de Harry Potter, pero le he cambiado el titulo, pues antes se llamaba Comienza el 6º curso. Leedlo y mandad vuestros reviews!!

1º capitulo

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, estaba tumbada en su cama y empapada en sudor. Acababa d despertar d una pesadilla. En ella Ron y la maldita Pansy Parkinson estaban dándose el lote en el vagón d los prefectos... pero q le importaba a ella si a Ron le gustaba una chica? la única pega q ponía es q ESA es d Slytherin. Pero Ron es solo su amigo... o no?

Al mismo tiempo, en Ottery St. Catchpole, un chico no podía dormir pensando q al día siguiente veria a Hermione. Claro esta q ese chico era Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo d Harry.

–De este curso no pasa, tengo q decirselo a Hermione como sea.- pensaba Ron

Pero cómo decirselo? Ese era su gran problema, ya q siempre había sido muy timido con las chicas.

Al día siguiente Ron se levanto muy contento, aunque con muchas ojeras causadas x el insomnio. Desayunó con Ginny, que se había puesto inusualmente guapa, e incluso se habia maquillado 1 poco.

–¡Valla Ginny! que mona te has puesto hoy, no?- dijo Ron

–Eh... si.- dijo Ginny poniendose colorada

–Por algun motivo en especial?- pregunto Ron, pícaramente

–No te lo digo ahora, pero ya te enteraras.- contesto Ginny, misteriosamente

La señora Weasley interrumpió la conversación:

–¡Vamos chicos! que tenemos q comprar los libros nuevos. Por cierto, sabeis algo d Harry?

–Estará a las 12:30 en el Caldero Chorreante!- exclamo Ginny, tan rápido q su madre y Ron se la quedaron mirando

–Y... de Hermione?

–Ay, si!! se me olvidaba. Me dijo que vendria aqui con sus padres, es que no la pueden llevar ellos al callejón Diagon porque se van de viaje y nuestra casa les pilla o - d camino. Asi q estara a punto d llegar.- dijo Ron ilusionado

En cuanto Ron termino de decir estas palabras alguien llamo a la puerta, este fue corriendo a abrir y se encontró de frente a Hermione, q llegaba con una gran sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Olas!q tal? Aki va el 2º capitulo.Tuve algunos prblemillas y al final tuve q borrar el fic y volverle a publicar, xo weno, no importa. 

**Piskix: **si, e decidido publicarle aki tmb xq a gustado en bastants webs. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Capitulo 2 

Se quedaron mirando, sin decirse nada, varios minutos. Ambos estaban fijándose en los cambios dl otro. Ron había crecido bastante, se había dejado el pelo 1 poco largo(q le daba 1 aire atractivo, según penso Hermione) y había señales de que no se había afeitado esa mañana. Por otra parte, Hermione ya era toda una mujer, también había crecido y Ron no era mucho alto q ella.

–Esto... pasa Hermione.- dijo Ron volviendo a la realidad

–Eh... si, si.- dijo Hermione

Una vez dentro, la sra. Weasley, tan atenta como siempre, empezó a hacer preguntas a Hermione:

–Q tal el viaje? Estás cansada?

–El viaje bien, no ha sido muy largo.- respondió Hermione

–Hola Hermione!.- dijo Ginny acercándose

–Hola Ginny! vaya, q guapa!- contesto Hermione

–Gracias pero no es para tanto, jeje. Quieres q subamos a mi habitación?.- pregunto Ginny

–Vale, así dejo las maletas.- dijo Hermione

–Yo te ayudo.- dijo Ron, ruborizándose

–Ok, gracias.- contsto Hermione con una sonrisa

A las 12:25 estaban todos con el equipaje en frente de la chimenea, ya q iban a viajar con polvos flu.

–Muy bien, vamos Ron, tu primero.- dijo la sra. Weasley

Ron se acerco a la maceta y cogió 1 puñado d polvos y se metió bajo la chimenea.

–Al callejón Diagon!!- dijo tirando los polvos y produciendo 1 fuego verde

Momentos tarde Ron apareció en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Y, a continuación, aparecieron Hermione, Ginny y Molly.

–Mirad, allí esta Harry!- exclamo Ginny

Y como había cambiado Harry! Estaba casi tan alto como Ron y en su cara habían aparecido nuevas formas, dejando atrás al niño que había sido. Ahora se parecía aun a su padre.

–Hola Harry, cariño. Bueno, chicos yo os dejo que he quedado con Arthur en Gringotts.- dijo la sra. Weasley

En cuanto desapareció Molly, Harry y Ginny se cogieron d la mano y se dieron 1 beso. Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos:

–Era eso de lo q me tenia q enterar, no?- dijo Ron riendo

–Claro, ya te dije que te enterarías.- contesto Ginny

–Pero desde cuando salís juntos?- pregunto Hermione

–Desde el mes pasado... bueno, que decís?- dijo Harry

–Q bien!- dijo Ron

–Es genial!- afirmo Hermione

–Y que pensáis hacer, parejita?- pregunto Ron

–Habíamos pensado tomar algo aquí. Y vosotros?- dijo Harry

–Pues... podíamos ir a la tienda de mis hermanos, que te parece Hermione?

–Ok, hace mucho que no les veo.- respondio ella

Se despidieron dejándoles muy acaramelados. Mientras iban andando Ron intento lanzarse:

–Esto... yo te quería decir una cosa... pero mejor te lo digo en Hogwarts.- terminó Ron

–Qué es? Vamos Ron!- le animó su amiga

–Es que...


	3. Capítulo 3

Otra vez stoi aki!omo el fic ya sta escrito no tardaré mucho en poner to los capitulos. Asi q no podreis kejaros d q tardo mucho en subirlos, eh? 

Ya se q no os e dejao tiempo, xo xfavor mandad reviews q no cuesta na y pa mi son muy importants!

Capitulo 3

–¡Ron!¡Hermione!

Eran Fred y George, que acababan de verles puesto que estaban frente al escaparate de su tienda.

–Hola chicos!- dijo Hermione

–Q pasa, brothers?- dijo Ron, bromeando

–Ya veis, aquí en el curro.- dijo Fred

–Si, y a vosotros se os acaban las vacaciones, jeje.- comento George

–Jaja, que gracioso.- contesto Ron

–Y que tal os va el negocio?- pregunto Hermione

–Pues muy bien, los Surtidos Saltaclases tienen mucho éxito ahora que empieza el curso.-explicó George

–Y los Magifuegos Salvajes se vendieron muy bien durante todo el verano.- apunto Fred

–Además de las varitas falsas, las galletas de canario y 1 montón de cosas .- termino George

Tras hablar 1 rato con los gemelos, Ron y Hermione decidieron volver al Caldero Chorreante, ya q era la ora de la comida. Al llegar se encontraron, sentados en la mesa, al resto de los Weasley(- los gemelos y Percy) y a Harry.

Después de una comida muy animada, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron a comprar los útiles del colegio. Por la mañana, la sra. Weasley había sacado dinero de sus cámaras de Gringotts y les había comprado los libros, así que tenían que comprarse túnicas nuevas y los ingredientes para Pociones. Tras pasar por Madam Malkin´s y la Drogueria, se sentaron en la terraza de la heladería Florean Flortescure y pidieron unos helados de manteca de cacahuete. Más tarde, regresaron a sus habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante. Ron dormía con Harry, y Ginny con Hermione.

–Qué tal con Harry?.- pregunto Hermione a Ginny cuando entraron en su habitación

–Pues muy bien!! Es que es tan guapo y tan romántico... es 1 cielo.- contesto Ginny- y tu que tal con Ron?

–Hemos ido a ver a tus hermanos y...

–No me refiero a eso.- la interrumpió Ginny- Vamos ahora no me dirás que no te gusta, porque se te nota mucho.

Hermione se puso rojísima:

–La verdad, es que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta(o no había querido admitirlo- pensó ella) hasta hace poco, cuando tuve 1 sueño... pero seguro q a el le gusta otra.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tu también le gustas a Ron. Y ahora vamos a bajar a cenar q nos estarán esperando.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de los chicos:

–Oye Ron, como te a ido con Hermione?- dijo Harry

–Fatal! no me atreví a decírselo. Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme aparecieron mis hermanos.- contesto Ron

–Mañana puedes hablar con ella en el tren, que te parece?- pregunto Harry

–No es mala idea, pero seguro que me dirá que: me ve como a 1 amigo.- dijo Ron, imitando la voz de Hermione

–Yo no estaría tan seguro.- dijo Harry

–Y como lo sabes?.- inkirio Ron

–Bueno... es que me lo ha dicho el ojo interior- bromeo Harry- anda vamos


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

Los 4 chicos se encontraron por las escaleras mientras bajaban a cenar. Ron y Hermione se miraron por unos instantes pero apartaron la mirada muertos de vergüenza, cosa que nunca les había pasado. Durante la cena, todos se lo pasaron muy bien porque los gemelos también habían ido, y como siempre, no dejaron de gastar bromas. Nada terminar, se fueron a la cama, ya q al día siguiente tenían q madrugar para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano, aunque para su sorpresa, Ron ya estaba vestido(y a decir verdad, arreglado que de costumbre),y estaba terminando de peinarse.

–Quieres impresionar a Hermione, eh?- pregunto Harry

–Pues sí, que pasa?- dijo Ron 1 poco molesto

–Nada, nada. No te enfades, hombre!.- dijo Harry

–Perdona, es que estoy un poco nervioso.- se disculpo Ron

Media hora después bajaron a desayunar. Los sres. Weasley, Ginny y Hermione ya estaban allí.

–Buenos días, chicos!- saludó el señor Weasley

–Buenos días.- dijeron Harry y Ron

Desayunaron rápido y subieron a terminar de hacer la maletas. Una hora después estaban todos listos para montar en el coche que les llevaría a King Cross.

–Vamos niños!! tenemos media hora para llegar a la estación.- les apremiaba la sra. Weasley

Llegaron a King Cross a las 11-10, y entraron rápidamente en el anden 9 y 3/4.

–Que paséis un buen curso!!- les decían los sres. Weasley mientras subían al tren.

Una vez dentro, los 4 amigos buscaron 1 compartimiento libre.

–Oye Ron, no tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos?- dijo Hermione

–Es verdad, se me había olvidado.- recordó Ron

Cuando se marchaban, Harry dijo a Ron por la comisura de la boca:

–Esta es la tuya- y le guiño 1 ojo.

Ya en el vagón de los prefectos, Hermione se acordó de algo:

–Ron, qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer?

–Ah! eso... es que no se por donde empezar.- dijo Ron, sonrojándose

–Pues x el principio estaría bien.- contestó Hermione

–Es que... me gusta una chica desde hace mucho tiempo.- soltó Ron

–Y quién es?- se intereso Hermione

–Eeeeeeeeh...

–Bueno, pues al menos dime si la conozco.- pidió Hermione

–Estooo... si, y la conoces bastante bien, diría yo.- respondió Ron

–No estarás enamorado de tu hermana!!!!!- exclamo Hermione, visiblemente decepcionada

–Claro que no! ¿Tú estas loca o qué?

–Bueno, entonces para que me cuentas esto?- preguntó Hermione

–Porque quería pedirte consejo.- respondió Ron

–Sobre qué?- dijo Hermione, que ya estaba harta

–Sobre cual es el mejor regalo para conquistarla.- dijo Ron

–Ah! dijo Hermione, que estaba muy desconcertada- pues para mí, por ejemplo, seria 1 ramo de rosas rojas.- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo

–Si, es una buena idea. Gracias Hermione.- dijo Ron y salió del compartimento, dejando sola a su amiga.

Dentro de poco el capitulo 5. Ya se q sto no es una obra de arte, xo xfavor, **DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Después de la cena en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron fueron a los directos dormitorios.

–Qué tal te fue con mi hermana?- pregunto Ron

–Oh! pues bien, estuvimos solos todo el rato, ni siquiera Malfoy se acerco a molestar.- dijo Harry

–Me alegro.- dijo Ron, aunque por su cara no lo parecía

–Qué ha pasado con Hermione?- quiso saber Harry

–Pues que soy idiota!! En vez de decirle que me gusta ella, le dije que me gustaba una chica la que conoce muy bien.- rugió Ron

–Bueno... Pudo ser peor, no?- intentó animarlo Harry

–Claro! Si la hubiese dicho q no la soporto y que me parece horrible!- grito Ron

–Mira Ron, vamos a dormir que quizá mañana lo veas de otra manera.- dijo Harry bostezando

Mientras los chicos hablaban, ellas también habían mantenido una charla en la sala común.

–Qué ha pasado, Hermione?- pregunto Ginny al ver a su amiga llorando

–Le gusta otra chica!!!- exclamo Hermione entre sollozos

–Es imposible. Mira Hermione, yo estoy segura de que eso no es cierto. Muchas veces le oigo hablar en sueños diciendo cosas como: "con Malfoy no, Hermione" o "Tu sabes que me gustas desde 1º".-explico Ginny- Además la forma en que te mira, si cualquier día se le cae la baba!

–Ya no se que pensar. El próximo sábado es mi cumple, y me hubiese gustado celebrarlo con él a mi lado.- pensó Hermione en voz alta- Sabes que te digo? Me voy a dormir, quizá cuando mañana me despierte todo haya sido una pesadilla.

–Buenas noches!- se despidió Ginny

A la mañana siguiente, todos bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Ron y Hermione se trataban con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Mientras llenaban sus cuencos de gachas de avena, la profesora McGonagall pasó repartiendo los horarios.

–Oh! ¡Genial! Empezamos con Snape.- comento irónicamente Ron

–Si, pero por lo menos, este año no damos pociones con los de Slytherin.- añadió Harry

–Qué tienes tú a 1ª hora?- preguntó Hermione a Ginny

–Pues... encantamientos con Flitwick, qué bien!- respondió Ginny

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Ginny y bajaron hacia las mazmorras.

–Quién es la chica que te gusta, Ron?- pregunto de repente Hermione

–N-n-no pu-puedo decirtelo.- tartamudeó Ron

Wenas! ya dije q tardaría poquito en subir capítulos.Este es 1 pok corto, verdad?weno, no pasa na xq ahora voy a subir tmb el 6.

**Sarah-keyko: **ola!me alegro d q te guste el fic.Ya verás lo q va a hacer Ron un pok adlante(q romantico!), xo weno, no kiero adelantar nada asiq mejor m callo.Gracias x tu apoyo!!


	6. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6 

–Por que no se lo dijiste?- dijo Harry cuando termino la clase

–Porque no puedo, Harry.- contestó Ron- Cada vez q sale ese tema me pongo rojo y no me salen las palabras.

Subieron a la Sala Común, puesto q hasta dentro de una hora no tenían clase. Allí se encontraron a Ginny hablando con Colin Creevey.

–Hola mi amor!- saludo Harry- qué hacéis aquí?

–Han suspendido la clase.- respondió Ginny

–Por qué?- preguntó su hermano

–Porque la varita de uno de Hufflepuff, con los que compartimos clase, se volvió loca y lanzo un hechizo contra una estantería, y todos los libros que había en ella cayeron sobre el profesor Flitwick, que quedo inconsciente.- explicó Colin

–Aaaaaaaah. Vaya comienzo, no?- dijo Ron

–Sí. Bueno, yo me voy que he quedado con mi hermano. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Colin

–¡Adiós!- contestaron los otros

En ese momento entró Hermione por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. No se la veía muy alegre.

–Hola chicos!- saludo ella

–Hola Hermione!- dijo Harry

–Se me ha ocurrido que como el próximo sábado es mi cumple y tenemos el día libre, podíamos ir a Hogsmeade y yo os invito a una cerveza de mantequilla o lo que querais. Si os parece bien, claro.- propuso Hermione

–Pues claro que sí!- dijo Ron

–Sí, es una gran idea.- afirmó Harry

–Claro, es genial! Seguro q nos lo pasamos muy bien.- corroboró Ginny

–Vale!- dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Ya parecía mucho contenta

–Será mejor que bajemos si no queremos llegar tarde a transformaciones.- dijo Harry

–Es verdad, vamos.- respondió Hermione

Después de la clase de McGonagall, Harry y Ron bajaron a la orilla del lago, pues habían quedado allí con Ginny. Mientras tanto, Hermione fue a la biblioteca.

–Estaba pensando en qué podíamos regalarle a Hermione.- dijo Ginny cuando los 3 amigos se reunieron

–Y ya tienes alguna idea?- preguntó Ron

–Pues había pensado que podíamos comprar algo entre los tres, un libro por ejemplo u otra cosa.- respondió Ginny

–Bueno, no estaría mal un buen libro y un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes, qué os parece?- sugirió Harry

–Me gusta la idea.- se mostró de acuerdo Ron

–Sí, a mi también.- dijo Ginny

–Pues ya esta decidido- sentenció Harry- pero cuando lo compramos?

–Como tenemos todo el sábado libre, Ginny y tu podíais ir a Hogsmeade por la mañana. Mientras, yo entretengo a Hermione y por la tarde volvemos al pueblo pero ya para celebrar el cumple. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?- explicó Ron

–Pedazo de plan! Vale, por mi si.- dijo Ginny

–Por supuesto!- afirmó Harry

Cuando volvían para el castillo, Harry dijo:

–Oye Ron, como piensas entretener a Hermione?

–Pues... ya tengo una idea y me la dio ella.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7 

La semana paso muy rápido, y Ron el viernes por la tarde, buscaba a la profesora Sprout. De repente se chocó con el profesor Dumbledore.

–Qué le ocurre, Sr. Weasley?

–Lo siento mucho, profesor. Es que... Estaba buscando a la profesora Sprout.- se disculpó Ron

–Por que la buscabas?- preguntó Dumbledore

–Porque... necesito... un ramo de rosas para mañana a primera hora, y pense, q como ella entiende de plantas, pues podría ayudarme.- dijo Ron, ruborizándose

–Para la Srta. Granger, verdad?- supuso Dumbledore. Ron asintió- Pues mira, Ron, te voy a contar una cosa, recuerdas la Sala de los Menesteres? Bueno, pues esa sala te ofrece lo que necesitas, no?

–Claro!!! Muchas gracias, profesor.- dijo Ron y se marchó.

Cuando subía las escaleras corriendo, se encontró con Severus Snape:

–Weasley! No se puede correr por las escaleras, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- gritó el profesor de pelo grasiento.

Pero a Ron no le importo, ya que tenía un buen motivo para estar contento. Llego a la sala común, y vio que sus 3 amigos estaban a punto de empezar una partida de snap explosivo. Se sentó con ellos y estuvieron jugando hasta la hora de la cena. Bajaron al Gran Comedor, y cuando estaban cerca de la puerta, se cruzaron con Malfoy y Pansy.

–Mira- dijo Draco- los 2 "sindinero", la sangre-sucia y el cabeza-rajada.

–Qué gracioso, cielo.- se rió Pansy

–Cómprate un bosque y piérdete, Malfoy.- le espeto Harry

Dejaron a Malfoy y a su acompañante a un lado, y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Bueno, entonces como lo vamos a hacer mañana?- dijo Hermione

–Pues, si no te importa, Ginny y yo queríamos ir a Hogsmeade por la mañana pero solos... ya me entiendes.- dijo Harry

–Ah, vale! Por mi bien.- contestó Hermione

–Si, a mi también me viene bien.- afirmó Ron

–Bueno, pues entonces... vais a volver a comer o no?- preguntó Hermione

–Eeeeeeeeh... no lo habíamos pensado, pero... - dijo Ginny aunque Harry la interrumpi

–Pero ya que lo dices creo que nos podíamos quedar.- añadió Harry, mirando a Ron

–Sí, nos quedamos.- sentencio Ginny

–Vale, entonces quedamos a las 5:00 en Las Tres Escobas, ok?- propuso Hermione

–Muy bien, pues todos de acuerdo.- dijo Ron, contento

Tras una suculenta cena, como todas en Hogwarts, regresaron a la sala común. Ginny y Hermione iban hablando en voz baja:

–Qué bien, Hermione! mañana va a ser tu día, aquí solita con Ron... - dijo Ginny

–Sí, seguro.- contesto Hermione sin entusiasmo- Como me cuente lo mismo que el otro día...

–Hazme caso, aunque de momento no lo haya demostrado, estoy segura de que lo hará.- la animó Ginny

Ron y Harry iban muy callados, pero nada más despedirse de sus amigas y llegar al dormitorio, Harry dijo:

–Ya tienes el regalo?

–Pues claro que sí.- contestó Ron, radiante de felicidad

–Qué es?- quiso saber Harry

–Ya te lo dirá Hermione mañana- dijo Ron- es que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

–Como quieras- dijo Harry, sonriendo

–Buenas noches.- se despidió Ron mientras se acostaba

–Hasta mañana.- respondió Harry

Y Ron se durmió planeando todo lo que haría al día siguiente, q no era poco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ola!ya e vuelto con otro capitulo.Espero q os haya gustado.Dntro de un rato mando el 8.

**Leonysse Weasley:** ola!q bien q te ste gustando el fic. la conquista de Ron ya viene dntro de muy pokito,asiq no vas a tener q sperar muxo.

**Sarah-keyko:** wenas!! me alegro de q tmb le haya gustado a tu hermana, y si kiere ya puede enviarme reviews, xq aora tmb puedo recibir los anonimos.Y en cuanto a lo q va a hacer Ron, yo te digo q si me lo hiciese a mi me derrito a sus pies.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8

Ron se despertó muy temprano, tan solo eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Pero debía darse prisa, así que se levanto y fue a ducharse, se lavo bien el pelo y se afeito con esmero. Se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía, y a eso de las 7:00 salió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Sabia que contaba con una hora, pues Hermione siempre se levanta a las 8:00.

Le llevo 15 minutos llegar a la sala, y tras pasar 3 veces por delante del sitio indicado, concentrándose en lo que quería, la puerta apareció. En el interior había varias mesas con un montón de ramos. Todos eran diferentes, variaban en el tamaño y cantidad de las rosas. A Ron le llevo su tiempo elegir el ramo que le llevaría a su querida Hermione. Después de observar todos los ramos, una y otra vez, se decidió por uno precioso: tenia 16 rosas hermosas y su tamaño era perfecto para llevarlo cogido, como a un bebe.

A las 7:45 ya estaba de regreso en la sala común, fue una suerte que no se encontrase con nadie pues se habría muerto de vergüenza. Volvió a su dormitorio, se peinó (otra vez) y se echó colonia. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos, y Neville como siempre, roncaba a pierna suelta.

Sabia que no podía pisar las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, porque se convertirían en una rampa. Como ya lo había pensado, uso un encantamiento levitatorio, apuntándose con la varita a si mismo:

–Levitrium!- dijo, en voz baja

Gracias a este hechizo pudo subir flotando justo por encima de las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba, sin hacer ruido, dijo:

–Finite incantem!- y pudo seguir su camino con los pies en el suelo.

Como las chicas de 6º eran pocas, cada una tenia su dormitorio. El de Hermione estaba, según le había dicho Ginny, al final del pasillo. Ron caminó silencioso, pasando por delante de muchas puertas, detrás de las cuales dormían todas las chicas Gryffindor.

Por fin llego a una habitación, cuyo letrero rezaba:

**Hermione Granger**

**6º curso**

**Prefecta**

Ron estaba nerviosísimo, le temblaban las piernas. Pero estaba decidido, hoy se iba a declarar aunque se llevase la decepción de su vida.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Al instante se oyó una voz femenina:

–Sí, un momento por favor!- dijo Hermione

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione abrió la puerta y se quedo pasmada.

–Felicidades Hermione!- dijo Ron, entregándola el ramo

–Vaya... muchas gracias Ron, son preciosas!- dijo ella cogiendo el ramo

Hermione estaba tan roja que podía haberse confundido con un miembro de la familia Weasley.

–Quieres pasar?- ofreció Hermione

–Eeeeeh... vale.- aceptó Ron

Ron nunca había estado en la habitación de Hermione, así que se entretuvo fijándose en todo. La habitación de estaba muy limpia, tenia su cama con dosel, un montón de estanterías repletas de libros, un armario grande y negro, un escritorio bastante antiguo pero bien conservado, y en él, fotos mágicas de sus padres, de Harry, Ginny, Ron, y gente.

Los 2 se sentaron en la cama y Ron dijo:

–Hermione, he venido a decirte algo que quería contarte hace mucho tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ola otra vez!! q? interesante no? pues os voy a djar cn la intriga hasta mañana, jeje


	9. Capítulo 9

Capitulo 9

Hermione asintió pero no dijo nada, prefirió que hablase Ron.

–Yo... te quiero.- dijo Ron por fin- Me gustas desde q empezamos a hablarnos en 1º, pero nunca te lo me atreví a decírtelo por miedo a que me rechazaras. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de q merece la pena intentarlo.

–Yo... yo... yo... también! me gusta desde no sé cuando, pero...

En ese momento Ron y Hermione se miraron intensamente a los ojos, se acercaron poco a poco y, finalmente, se fundieron en un dulce y largo beso.

–No sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacer esto.- dijo Ron cuando se separaron

–Pues habrá que aprovechar el tiempo, no?- pregunto Hermione en un susurro

–Claro!- contesto Ron

Allí siguieron besándose, tumbados en la cama de Hermione durante un buen rato. Estaban tan metidos en su mundo q no se dieron cuenta de que alguien acababa de llamar a la puerta, y q al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamar.

–Srta. Granger?- dijo la profesora McGonagall, abriendo la puerta

Ron y Hermione se separaron bruscamente, aunque se quedaron allí tumbados, paralizados por el susto. La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor no necesitó ayuda para darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante. Se quedo estupefacta cuando vio a la pareja: Ron tenia la camisa desabrochada y estaba muy despeinado; por otra parte, Hermione se había quitado el jersey del uniforme y tenia la cara roja como un tomate.

Se quedaron mirando los 3, hasta que la profesora McGonagall reaccionó:

–Estooooo... disculpad, ya hablare luego con vosotros.- dijo apresuradamente

–No, no, profesora. No se preocupe- dijo Hermione- que quiere?

–Ah, bu-bueno. Pues me preguntaba si podríais ir esta tarde a Hogsmeade para que los pequeños no se desmadren.- dijo la profesora, que aun seguía ruborizada

–Ya habíamos pensado en ir, así que podíamos echarles un ojo de vez en cuando.- dijo Ron

–Oh! muy bien- contestó Minerva y marchó hacia la puerta

Justo antes de salir de la habitación, la profesora McGonagall se dio la vuelta y dijo:

–Ah! Se me olvidaba, felicidades srta. Granger!

–Gracias profesora.- contestó Hermione

–Y creo que también debería felicitar a Weasley.- dijo para sí misma, como pensando en voz alta.

Se marchó. Ron y Hermione se miraron y se echaron a reír.

–Uf! Qué susto, pensé que iba a echarnos la bronca. Pero por qué no habrá esperado al desayuno para decírnoslo?- se pregunto Ron

–Pues porque son las 10:00! ya no debe haber nadie en el Gran Comedor

–Vaya, yo estoy hambriento.- se quejo Ron

–Si, yo también.- admitió Hermione- Pero podemos ir a la cocina aunque no me guste ver así a los elfos.

–Ya, pero no te acuerdas de cómo nos echaron de allí la última vez?- dijo Ron

–Es verdad- recordó Hermione- ya no me acordaba.

–Bueno... pues entonces vamos a ver si aun queda alguien en el Gran Comedor.- propuso Ron

–Pues venga, vamos!- dijo la muchacha

–Oye, antes de bajar- la detuvo Ron -, solo para hacerlo más serio... quieres salir conmigo?

–Claro que sííí!!- respondió Hermione abrazándolo, a lo que él correspondió con 1 beso.

Ala! vámonos.- dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa

Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano y llegaron al borde de las escaleras.

–Hermione, baja tu primero y cuando llegues abajo me avisas, ok?

–Por qué?- preguntó ella

–Porque las escaleras se convertirán en rampa, recuerdas?- explico Ron

–Ah, sí. Pero entonces, como subiste?- quiso saber Hermione

–Bah, ya te lo contare otro día.- respondió Ron- Vamos, baja! que nos quedamos sin desayuno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenas!!!! Q bien!!!cuantos reviews!!!muchas gracias!!!

**Ziu:** ola!! q tal? me alegro de q te guste el fic y spero q te haya gustao ste nuevo capitulo. Sigue leyendo.Bye.kss

**Ruperts lover: **wenas! q bien q te guste! los capitulos no puedo acerles largos xq ya le tengo escrito y terinado, lo q pasa sq no keria enviarlo todo de una vez.aunq el proximo fic q aga prometo acer ls capis largos. sigue leyendo.xao

**Leonysse Weasley: **hi! kien fuera Hermione verdad? me da envidia hasta a mi, y esq es taaaan mono mi Ronnie.weno pos eso, sigue leyendo q ya falta pok pal final. a2. bsukis

**Sarah-keyko: **hello! no e tardao muxo en actualizar, no? tmpok podia djaros asi muxo tiempo, q yo en el fondo soy wena jeje. Q bien q tmb le aya gustao a tu vecina! weno, seguid leyendo y besotes pa las 2.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo 10

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y tuvieron suerte, aun quedaban algunos rezagados de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw. Como no les apetecía sentarse, cogieron unas tostadas y unos bollos, los envolvieron en una servilleta y salieron a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Hacia un día espléndido, así que se sentaron a la orilla del lago, bajo la sombra de 1 gran árbol.

Allí estuvieron mucho rato hablando de todo tipo de temas: las familias de ambos, planes para el futuro, quidditch, anteriores novios/as, etc., hasta que Ron se acercó más a su novia y al dio 1 beso. Entonces volvieron a sumergirse en su mundo, ese en el que se aíslan de la realidad y solo viven el uno para el otro.

Ya era casi la hora de comer y allí seguían tumbados a la sombra. De repente, esa voz conocida y fría que arrastra las palabras, dijo:

–Puaj! Mirad que escena tan asquerosa. Weasley y la sangre-sucia.

–Nunca te das cuenta de que sobras?- replicó ron enfadado

–Uy! El pelirrojito se pone chulo, que miedo!- se burlo Malfoy

–Malfoy, te voy a coger y... - empezó a decir Ron

–Ron, déjalo. ¿No ves que solo quiere pelea?- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja para que Draco no les oyera

–Esta bien, pero solo porque me lo pides tú.- respondió él en el mismo tono de voz

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, dejando plantado al chico de los ojos grises.

–Qué hambre tengo!- dijo Ron mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor

–Siempre estas pensando en comida?- dijo Hermione mordazmente

–No, solo cuando no pienso en ti.- respondió Ron dándola un beso

En ese momento entraron los profesores y todos los platos se llenaron de comida.

–Qué te parece si cuando terminemos de comer vamos a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ron

–Bueno, pero para qué?- quiso saber Hermione- Hasta las 5:00 no hemos quedado con los demás.

–Ya, pero es que quería... llevarte a un salón de té al que... suelen ir las parejas- se sonrojó- y... Bueno, pensé que te gustaría.

–Ok- aceptó Hermione

Antes de que terminaran de comer, Neville se sentó al lado de Ron y dijo:

–Hola chicos

–Hola Neville- respondieron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

–Van diciendo por todo el colegio que estáis saliendo juntos, es verdad?- preguntó Neville

–Pues sí- contesto Ron, que se había puesto rojo- las noticias vuelan.

–Y quien lo va diciendo?- dijo Hermione

–Malfoy, por eso no le hice mucho caso.- contesto Neville- Por cierto, felicidades Hermione!

–Gracias! creo que tenemos que irnos ya, Ron.- contesto la muchacha

–Sí, tienes razón.- respondió Ron- Nos vemos Neville.

–Ciao- se despidió Hermione

–Hasta luego parejita.- dijo Neville

Salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Salieron del castillo y se montaron en uno de los carruajes que estaban a disposición de los de 6º y 7º.

–A Hogsmeade!- dijo Ron a los thestrals que tiraban del carruaje.

En menos de 20 minutos habían llegado al pueblo. Casi no había gente por la calle, la mayoría estaban terminando de comer. Ron y Hermione caminaban agarrados de la mano, en busca del salón de te del que había hablado Ron.

–Sí- decía él- creo que esta a la vuelta de esa esquina.- señalando una tienda donde vendían plumas y pergaminos.

Y anduvieron hacia allí.

–Mira, debe ser aquella.- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba un local de 2 pisos con cortinas rosas.

–Sí, vamos.- afirmó Ron

Entraron tan lanzados que no se dieron cuenta de que entre el resto de parejas se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Subieron al piso de arriba y se sentaron en una mesa pequeñita.

–Qué vais a tomar, guapos?- preguntó Madame Pudipié, la dueña del local

–Dos tazas de té, por favor.- respondió Ron

En el piso de abajo Harry y Ginny se habían quedado atónitos.

–Ummm... Harry, has visto lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Ginny

# # # # # # # # & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & # # # # # # # #

Olas! perdón x tardan tanto, es q acabo d empezar las clases y no tngo muxo tmpo para conectarme

**Sarah-keyko:** wenas!!!q bien q te gustara el otro capi, d verdad q me siento alagada.Me hubiera gustao actualizar antes xo las clases me kitan muxo tmpo.Spero q ste capi tmb te haya gustao.Sigue leyendo!Bye.Bss


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

–Me parece que sí.- respondió Harry cuando reaccion

–¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!- exclamó Ginny

–Sí, ya era hora.- dijo Harry- les ha costado después de todo lo que les hemos ayudado.

–Pues sí, un poco si les ha costado.- contestó Ginny- Pero lo que importa es que ya esta todo bien.

–¿Que te parece si vamos a la tienda de artículos de quidditch?- preguntó Harry

–Sí, vamos.- dijo Ginny- Dentro de poco empiezan los entrenamientos y hay que estar atento a las novedades.

–Además no sea que Ron y Hermione nos vean y les cortemos el rollo.

Así que pagaron y salieron del Madame Pudipié.

Eran ya las 5 menos cuarto y hacia un buen rato que Ron y Hermione habían terminado su té, cosa que no les importó mucho, pues estaban enfrascados en otros asuntos.

–¿Qué hora es Ron?- pregunto Hermione

–Eeeeeh... las 4:45.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.- apuntó ella

Así que dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron de allí.

–Vamos directamente a Las Tres Escobas, ¿no?- preguntó Ron

–Sí.- afirmó Hermione- Aunque lleguemos 10 minutos antes no pasa nada, además le dijimos a McGonagall que vigilaríamos a los pequeños y seguro que ya hay algún grupo de ellos.

Se dirigieron a la calle principal y entraron en Las Tres Escobas. Tan solo había unas pocas mesas ocupadas por algunos alumnos q parecían de segundo. Así que fueron a la barra, pidieron 2 cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, a la espera de los demás.

A las 5 en punto entraron Ginny y Harry con unos paquetes de la mano. Pero no llegaban solos, detrás de ellos estaban: Neville, Parvati y Lavender (que aunque nunca se habían llevado muy bien con Hermione habían decidido ir), Seamus, Dean y detrás de todos ellos, estaba Hagrid, que llevaba una enorme tarta.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron entrar a toda esa gente.

–¡¡FELICIDADES HERMIONE!!- dijeron todos cuando llegaron a la mesa.

–Gracias.- dijo Hermione un poco cohibida

–Vaya, ¡cuanta gente!- exclamó Ron

–Ya ves, es que cuando dijimos a donde íbamos todos quisieron venir.- explicó Ginny

–Bueno, abre los regalos, ¿no?- dijo Harry a Hermione

–¡Q bien! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Hermione mientras abría el paquete que contenía el libro - Grandes Relatos Históricos de la Magia... y ¡wow! Una enorme bolsa de Honeydukes, si lo ven mis padres me matan.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable allí charlando, pero ni Harry ni Ginny mencionaron nada sobre lo que habían visto en el Madame Pudipié.

Hagrid le regaló a Hermione un hipogrifo tallado en madera, los demás habían comprado entre todos una pulsera de plata.

A las 8:30 se montaron en los carruajes para volver a Hogwarts, ya que tenían que estar allí antes de las 9:00.

Cuando llegaron, como ya era tarde para cenar, subieron directamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero lo que menos esperaba la nueva pareja es que nada más entrar por el retrato se iban a encontrar con una fiesta en su honor. Ron y Hermione se preguntaban cómo se había podido enterar todo el mundo de "lo suyo", pero esto tenia una explicación: cuando Harry y Ginny salieron del Madame Pudipié, fueron a la tienda de artículos de quidditch, y después fueron al Emporio de las Lechuzas y mandaron 2 lechuzas, una a los hermanos Creevey porque conocen a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, y otra a...

–¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Ron

–Pues venir a felicitaros... - empezó George

–Y traeros algo de bebidas y comida para la fiesta.- terminó Fred

Al cabo de un rato, los gemelos se fueron:

–Es que mamá no sabe que estamos aquí y tenemos que estar en casa antes de las 11.- se excusó Fred cuando Ginny le preguntó que donde iban.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, pero alrededor de las 11:30 los más pequeños comenzaron a irse a la cama. Así que pasada una hora solo quedaban en la sala común 9 personas: Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione(por supuesto), Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, y Parvati. Aunque los 5 últimos se marcharon enseguida a los dormitorios.

Sobre la 1 de la madrugada, Harry y Ginny se despidieron de sus amigos, pues ya estaban cansados y querían dormir.

Una vez solos, Hermione se acercó más a Ron, le dio un beso y le dijo:

–Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

–El mío también.- respondió su chico

Entonces la abrazó y ella se apoyó en él.

–Te quiero.- le susurró Ron al oído a Hermione que estaba medio dormida

–Y yo.

Y allí se quedaron dormidos, abrazados tiernamente.

**_FIN_**

Estoy mu triste : ( : ( , jo, ni un solo review.Weno, x lo - spero q ste fic os haya gustado y q el final os haya parecido bien. Ahora stoi scribiendo otro R/Hr xo va a ser más cortito.Pos na .Bss y gracias a todos los q habeis leido ete fic.

Att. Lewelinehechicera


End file.
